1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing utensil, and more particularly, to a writing utensil with a container for receiving temporarily a writing liquid oversupplied from a liquid reservoir and returning the liquid to the reservoir.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a writing utensil is structured such that a writing liquid stored in a liquid reservoir is consumed through a writing tip and air is automatically replaced within the liquid reservoir according to the amount of liquid consumed and the corresponding decrease in an inner pressure, to thereby make the writing liquid consumed continually.
When the inner pressure of the liquid reservoir increases due to an exterior shock or a rise in the inner temperature, the writing liquid in the reservoir overflows toward a liquid container through an air inlet and stays temporarily in the container. In this stay condition, when the inner pressure of the reservoir is reduced or the liquid is further consumed, the liquid staying in the container returns to the reservoir through the air inlet by a capillary action.
As shown in FIG. 6, a liquid container 102 of a conventional writing utensil is provided with a plurality of split pieces 104 which are formed in layers at a regular distance on an outer periphery of the container 102, and an air inlet 110 which is formed by cutting vertically a part of the split pieces 104.
However, when the inner pressure of a liquid reservoir 106 which is mounted on the container 102 happens to rise, the writing liquid in the reservoir 106 easily flows out through the air inlet 110. Also, the writing liquid which flows out and stays temporarily at the gaps between the respective split pieces 104 can not entirely return to the reservoir 106 and remains still, even when the inner pressure of the reservoir 106 becomes normal.
If the above staying phenomenon of the liquid is repeated and a large amount of liquid remains at the gaps between the split pieces 104, the writing liquid is oversupplied to a liquid conveying line 112. As a result, the writing liquid gathers at the point of a writing tip 108, or leaks outside of the writing utensil through the air inlet 110, to thereby stain a user""s hands or clothes.
In addition, in order to solve the remaining problem of the writing liquid, the split pieces may be formed more minutely, however, the manufacturing process of the metal mold for shaping the split pieces is complex and the cost is high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a writing utensil with a container for receiving temporarily a writing liquid which has a good liquid containing capability and is simplified in structure whereby the manufacturing process is facilitated and the rate of inferior goods is minimized.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides a writing utensil comprising a liquid reservoir for storing a writing liquid; a cylindrical liquid container including a large diameter part which is forcedly inserted into the liquid reservoir and a small diameter part which is integrally formed at a bottom end of the large diameter part, the large and small diameter parts being provided with a liquid supplying passage formed along the central axes of the large and small diameter parts; a liquid conveying line, an upper portion of which is inserted in the liquid supplying passage and a lower portion of which is exposed outside of the liquid container; a housing which is coupled to a bottom of the liquid reservoir and accommodates the liquid container and the liquid conveying line; and a writing tip which is attached to a bottom of the housing.
A plurality of liquid staying pieces are formed on the outer periphery of the large diameter part by splitting the large diameter part in layers at a regular distance, the liquid staying pieces providing spaces therebetween for receiving the writing liquid.
A through-hole is formed at a wall of the large diameter part for communicating the space between the lowermost liquid staying piece and the bottom end of the large diameter part with the liquid supplying passage.
Upward guiding slits are formed vertically in a straight line at the liquid staying pieces.
A tension generating space is formed on the outer periphery of the large diameter part diametrically opposite to the upward guiding slits by cutting longitudinally the parts of the bottom end of the large diameter part and the liquid staying pieces except for the uppermost staying piece.
A pair of downward guiding protrusions are formed longitudinally in the tension generating space and provide a downward guiding groove therebetween.
A downward guiding slit is formed at the uppermost liquid staying piece, the downward guiding slit being in alignment with the downward guiding groove.
Preferably, the height of the space formed between the respective liquid staying pieces is in the range of 0.2 to 0.6 mm.
The writing utensil further comprises a liquid absorbing member which contactingly surrounds the outer peripheral surfaces of the small diameter part and the liquid conveying line.
The liquid absorbing member is implemented as a plurality of absorbing rings into which the small diameter part and the exposed portion of the liquid conveying line are inserted, or as a single absorbing sheet which adhesively surrounds the small diameter part and the exposed portion of the liquid conveying line.
The absorbing ring or the absorbing sheet is made from a material selected from the group consisting a sponge, a felt, a textile fabric and a non-woven fabric.